En la playa
by Nadiangelita
Summary: Ash y Misty mantienen una pequeña velada para celebrar su primer aniversario de bodas. La playa en la que dieron comienzo los momentos más importantes de sus vidas, sería testigo también de un nuevo paso para ambos. One-short Ash


El mantel estaba perfectamente puesto sobre la mesa, y la vajilla relucía orgullosa de sus acabados en plata sobre él. Un silencio relajante les rodeaba, aunque no dejaban de escucharse algunos murmullos provenientes de otras mesas. Su rostro se iluminaba levemente con la débil luz que brindaban las velas, haciendo que sus ojos luciesen más verdosos que nunca. Sus labios rojizos dibujaban una ligera sonrisa.

Miraba por encima de la carta al chico que tenía frente a ella, haciendo memoria de todo aquello por lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta donde estaban ahora.

Habían transcurrido ya más de diez años desde que lo conoció. En ese entonces, no era más que un principiante en el que quería que fuese su destino, y casi no se había fijado muy bien en cómo era realmente. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento, por muy egoísta e infantil que sonora, era su bicicleta. Tras encontrarla totalmente calcinada, decidió que iría tras él hasta que le pagara lo que había destrozado.

Pero aunque aquella hubiera sido la razón por la que dejó atrás su propio entrenamiento queriendo demostrar a sus hermanas lo buena que podría llegar a ser en su campo, lo cierto es que después la olvidó. Así es, ya casi no recordaba el motivo por el que iba tras él, sino que más bien se había convertido en un pretexto para seguir acompañándole.

¿Por qué quería continuar a su lado sin que le importase su bicicleta? No lo comprendía del todo, y era una cuestión que se estuvo planteando durante un largo período de tiempo, hasta que finalmente había dado con la respuesta.

-¿Qué vas a pedir? –preguntó él irrumpiendo en sus memorias

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, como queriendo llamar a su mente a que volviese de donde estaba hacía poco- No estoy muy segura… -dijo volviendo su mirada a los platillos que se describían en aquella carta- Pide tú por los dos –propuso finalmente

-Como quieras –accedió, y con un gesto, llamó al camarero, que en seguida se acercó a tomar nota del pedido

Ella volvió a sonreír, sumergiéndose nuevamente entre sus recuerdos mientras perdía su mirada a través de la ventana. La playa estaba a escasos pasos del restaurante en el que se encontraban. Sería una buena opción salir a caminar durante un rato. Se lo propondría. Además, era un buen lugar para decirle algo muy importante que tenía la necesidad –por no llamarlo obligación- de confesar. Empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos por debajo del mantel.

Se le vinieron a la mente los momentos en los que pasaba con él, y sentía que su corazón latía frenéticamente. Al menos entonces, cundo empezó a experimentar dicho estado, ya era consciente de lo que le ocurría. Al igual que en ese momento.

Lo amaba.

Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Del chico al que molestaba y llamaba inmaduro siempre que tenía ocasión. Pero aún a pesar del paso de los años, y de que los dos eran ya unos adultos responsables que desempeñaban eficazmente sus respectivas profesiones –ella líder del gimnasio Celeste, y él As del Frente cerca de la ciudad en que vivía ella- conservaban aún la misma testarudez que no les permitía admitir y confesar sus sentimientos.

Así es, "sus" sentimientos, porque él también los tenía. Era mutuo, si bien no eran capaces de declararse por su terquedad. Pero ¿qué más daba? Se conformaban con estar el uno cerca del otro.

-¿En qué piensas tanto? –volvió a sacarla de sus cavilaciones

-En nada importante –le miró sonriendo

Llevaron su conversación al tema de sus amigos, quienes no habían sabido separarse de ellos en ningún momento. Estaban agradecidos a que les ayudaran a afrontar sus miedos a un posible rechazo proveniente de la persona que más querían.

Se disponían a aclarar lo que sentían, pero era ese temor el que se les frenaba. Menos mal que su grupo supo estar apoyándolos constantemente. Brock le recordaba a ella cuánto la había echado de menos el chico que tenía delante cuando tuvieron que separarse en uno de aquellos viajes. Y Tracey le contaba a él cuánto añoraba ella volver a sus andadas como una joven aventurera recorriendo diferentes regiones en su compañía como lo había hecho ya en el pasado.

Sin duda, esos ánimos les dieron las fuerzas suficientes para no dejarse vencer de su inseguridad.

Pasaron el resto de la noche platicando animadamente de diferentes temas, riendo al recordar acontecimientos pasados, y soñando con el mañana que les esperaba después de cada ocaso. Tras terminar la cena, él pidió una botella del tan famoso líquido dorado y burbujeante. Ella lo miró insegura al verle con intenciones de abrir la botella.

-No pensarás que voy a beber eso, ¿verdad?

Él arqueó una ceja- ¿Y por qué no ibas a beber? –preguntó pausando su acción

-Pues… -volvió a jugar con sus dedos, evitando mirarle a los ojos- porque yo no bebo alcohol… -concluyó

Rió- Lo sé, pero en esta ocasión, hay que hacer una excepción, ¿no crees? –Reanudó su tarea- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

-No Ash –suplicó poniendo las manos sobre las de él, evitando que continuara- por favor…

No comprendía la razón por la que se ponía así, su expresión era de desconcierto- No te entiendo, ¿ocurre algo? –tomó una de sus manos preocupado

-No he bebido nunca, -se sinceró- y no tengo intención de empezar

Se dio por vencido, dando un largo suspiro- Como quieras Myst, no pienso obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras –volvió a dejar la botella en su sitio

Sí, era cierto, no podía obligarla. Si algo sabía bien de ella era que lo que menos le gustaba era que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Era entonces cuando sacaba a relucir orgullosamente su fiero carácter, haciendo que los demás se pensaran dos veces la posibilidad de intentar persuadirla. Ella era así, y por eso él también la amaba.

Aquello que podría denominarse como un defecto, para Ash se convertía en una virtud si venía de ella, eran los rasgos que la distinguían de las demás chicas, y que la vez la hacían única.

Pagó la cuenta, y la ayudó a levantarse, para luego encontrarse en el exterior del local. Echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera. Las agujas se habían pasado de las once y media de la noche, pero aún a pesar de ser tarde, no se lo parecía.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –preguntó rodeándola con un brazo por encima de los hombros

Ella se quedó observando la playa durante unos segundos- Me gustaría dar un pequeño paseo por la playa antes, -le miró sonriente- ¿qué te parece?

Él puso la mirada en el mismo lugar- Es una buena idea, -le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- así podremos pasar un ratito solos

Continuaron sus pasos, introduciendo sus pies en la arena, caminando con lentitud cogidos de la mano en silencio. No creían necesarias las palabras cuando sus miradas hablaban por sí mismas. Sonreían sin saber el motivo.

Quizá era por sentir el tacto del otro en su piel. O quizá fuera por saber cuánto se amaban el uno al otro. O tal vez fuese porque recordaban aquel lugar como uno especial para ellos.

-¿Te acuerdas? –Misty se acercó más a él, recostando la cabeza en su pecho mientras continuaban su camino

Rodeó su cintura con un brazo- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? –sonrió mirando hacia lo lejos- Aquí fue donde empezó la primera vez… hace dos años… -suspiró

Todo ese tiempo había transcurrido desde aquella ocasión, en la que dio inicio su recorrido por el mismo camino. Habían pasado dos veranos desde que afrontaron sus miedos, y al fin liberaron sus sentimientos. Quizá lo más difícil fue esperar la respuesta del otro.

-¡Te quiero! –gritó Ash ya no pudiendo contener aquella mezcla de sensaciones que se despertaban en su interior siempre que estaba con ella. Tenía entonces diecinueve años

Ella bajó la mirada, intentando retener sin éxito las lágrimas que se le habían escapado antes de oírlo. Tenía dieciocho.

Se habían peleado de nuevo. Pero aquella vez no fue como de costumbre, no fue uno de los motivos que les impulsaban a sacar su lado más infantil en una riña sin sentido alguno. Estaban habituados a esas pequeñas disputas, pues al cabo de sólo un par de horas, las cosas volvían a ser las de siempre. Se olvidaban de las diferencias y seguían siendo los mismos amigos que escondían alguna que otra palabra de afecto tras sus pláticas.

En esa ocasión, el motivo que encendió la pelea fueron los celos.

Un amigo de Misty fue a visitarla al gimnasio. Giorgio. Al verlos juntos en la piscina del gimnasio charlando con la confianza de unos niños de diez años, en que él se apoyaba sobre su hombro mientras reían, no pudo evitar ponerse furioso.

Entonces ya sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero había decidido mantenerlo oculto, pues al temer el hecho de no ser correspondido, prefería tenerla como amiga antes que perder su amistad y no verla más. Pero la presencia de ese chico allí hizo que sus celos salieran a flote de un modo demasiado brusco.

Cuando Giorgio se marchó, Ash empezó a decirle a Misty que no veía bien que un chico entrara al gimnasio cuando ella estaba sola. Realmente, no era una buena excusa, pues en interminables ocasiones llegaban chicos con la intención de ganar una medalla, y a excepción de Misty, no había 

nadie más allí. Así empezó una discusión que empezó a salirse de lo que para ellos era "normal".

Misty no podía entender el motivo por el que Ash se estaba comportando así, y salió del gimnasio dejándole a él solo. Fue hasta la playa, el único lugar en el que podía sentirse más tranquila, aunque ni siquiera la mar en calma pudo evitar que fluyera su llanto.

El sonido de las olas se rompió violentamente cuando Ash gritó esas dos sencillas, pero tan significativas palabras a espaldas de ella. Misty bajó la mirada, intentando asimilar lo que había escuchado, y sintiendo a la vez cómo el corazón le latía a un ritmo trepidante.

Se giró sobre sí misma, y le vio allí, de pie, agitado por la carrera que tuvo que dar hasta alcanzarla. Le miró apenada, y se secó las lágrimas con las manos. Pero permanecía en silencio.

Ash la observaba con atención, esperando que ella reaccionara de algún modo a lo que le había dicho. Su corazón también había acelerado su propio ritmo, y eso se dejaba ver en el ligero tono carmesí que se apoderó de sus mejillas. Aún a pesar de ello, no dejó de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Pasaron varios segundos, que se fueron convirtiendo en agobiantes minutos. El sol iba descendiendo, dejando como fondo un ocaso lleno de los colores propios del otoño que se aproximaba. Y seguía sin escucharse palabra alguna de ninguno de los dos.

-Lo siento… -finalmente Ash se sintió derrotado ante la quietud que los envolvía- no era mi intención ponerme así, pero no pude evitar ponerme… celoso… -confesó apartando la mirada

Misty hizo un pequeño gesto, haciendo que su rostro marcara una pequeña sonrisa- Ven… -dijo mientras extendía una mano hacia él

Levantó la mirada, y acercó su mano a la de ella, capturándola al instante, como queriendo evitar que ella se echase atrás. Ella sonrió con calidez, y lo atrajo a sí- Te quiero… -susurró sin querer añadir ninguna palabra que quitara parte del significado o del sentimiento que aquellas dos sencillas palabras guardaban

Él dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio, acarició el rostro de ella con su mano libre, y sonrió también.

Continuaron su caminar por donde lo habían hecho dos años atrás, rememorando lo que la mar conservaba como un secreto de ellos dos. Un momento especial en sus vidas que no estaban dispuestos a olvidar.

-Y aquí mismo fue donde empezó la segunda… -continuó Misty en un pequeño susurro cuando ambos se habían detenido en el lugar exacto donde él le había gritado sin miedo sus sentimientos

Esa segunda vez, había comenzado exactamente un año atrás. Pero en esa ocasión las cosas llegaron más lejos, sin embargo, no se trataba de otra trifulca entre ellos, más bien era todo lo contrario.

-¿Te importaría mucho pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? –preguntó inocentemente mientras la tomaba de la mano

Puede que sonara muy infantil, pero lo cierto era que Ash ya había madurado, aunque a ella le costara admitirlo, al fin de cuentas, había cumplido los veinte años. Aún así, estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –se aventuró a preguntar mirándole detenidamente a los ojos

La abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos de ella- Me harías muy feliz si aceptaras casarte conmigo

Misty tragó saliva, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas ardían ferozmente. Notó en su mirada que era sincero- Ash yo… -no sabía cómo continuar, pero sabía que se estaba precipitando un poco- ¿no crees que es muy repentino?

Se quedó pensativo durante un momento, perdiendo su mirada en el lejano horizonte- Si crees eso… -empezó a hablar sin apartar la vista de la línea que separaba el cielo del mar- buscaré a otra chica que quiera quedarse conmigo… -sonrió con malicia mirando finalmente a Misty

Le devolvió el gesto- No pienso permitir que hagas que otra chica deba pasar el resto de su vida cuidando de un niño como tú…

Arqueó una ceja- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Suspiró profundamente entrecerrando los ojos. Se abrazó aún más a él- Bien… -volvió a abrir los ojos, fingiendo resignación- tendré que sacrificarme para salvar a todas las chicas que pretendan quedarse contigo…

Ash soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza para atrás, y levantó la barbilla de Misty para acercar sus rostros- Me alegra ver que estás dispuesta a sacrificarte de ese modo, es muy noble de tu parte

Extinguió la escasa distancia que la separaba de ella, hasta sentir finalmente el roce de sus labios en un tibio beso que no duro mucho, pero que resultó tierno y a la vez conmovedor.

-¿Quién lo diría? –Ash apoyó su rostro en el hombro de ella, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos haciendo que ella apoyara su espalda en el torso de él- Mira dónde nos encontramos ahora… y de qué manera –rió

Ella asintió sin decir palabra, intentando no mostrarle lo nerviosa que estaba realmente. Jugaba con sus dedos una vez más, procurando poner su mente en otro lugar que no fuera el que estaba cerca de las brazos de su ya esposo.

Soltó un suspiro volviendo a hacer un pequeño viaje en el tiempo, dejando caer pequeños besos en el cuello de ella. Se estremeció ante el gesto, y un rubor muy agradable subió a sus mejillas- Y pensar que han pasado dos años desde que te dije que te quería… -depositó un beso en su hombro- y un año desde que decidiste sacrificarte por las chicas… -sonrió, reanudando su tarea, llenando de besos la piel de ella- todo en este lugar…

Ella sonrió respirando profundamente, tomando el aire suficiente que le diera el valor de decírselo- Y en este mismo lugar empezará algo nuevo… -susurró

No prestó demasiada atención a sus palabras- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó como acto reflejo perdiendo al igual que ella su mirada en las estrellas del firmamento

-En realidad, empezó hace un mes y medio… pero quería decírtelo ahora como… como un regalo de aniversario –sonrió observando unas pequeñas nubes que se aventuraban a perturbar la paz del firmamento estrellado

Los ojos de Ash se agrandaron ligeramente, y su pulso se aceleró al oír esas palabras, su mente empezó a reflexionar más en el sentido que tenían. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Acaso ella…?

-Misty… -balbuceó- ¿qué intentas decirme? –cuestionó deseando que fuera ella misma quien le confirmara el pequeño castillo que ya estaban construyendo sus deseos más ocultos

No respondió, en lugar de eso, tomó las manos de él, y las puso en el mismo lugar en el que habían estado sus brazos. Cerró los ojos- Es lo que te imaginas… -soltó en un murmullo tan dulce, que Ash tuvo que tragar saliva con dificultad

Deslizó las manos con suavidad por el abdomen de Misty, e hizo que se volteara para mirarla a los ojos. Quería decirle algo, pero no tenía muy claro el qué. Si lo que ella pretendía era darle una sorpresa, estaba más que seguro de que lo había conseguido. Estaba desconcertado, sorprendido y a la vez, feliz e ilusionado.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a verle perdido en las nubes durante mucho tiempo, y alzándose de puntillas, alcanzó la boca de él con sus labios, haciendo que volviese a la realidad en la que se encontraban.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que era cierto, de que no estaba viviendo en un sueño, puede que esos labios supieran demasiado bien como para formar parte de la realidad, y que incluso esa felicidad fuera demasiado increíble como para creerla. Pero algo dentro de él le aseguraba de que no estaba viviendo una ilusión, sino que todo aquello de lo que estaba disfrutando era una grande y gratificante verdad. Era parte de su vida.

Aquel beso le supo diferente, más dulce, más cálido, más especial… más maternal. Misty ahora se sentía así, y era algo que le reconfortaba. Había llegado el momento en el que deberían estar más unidos que nunca, pues pronto llegaría alguien que sabría sacar lo mejor de ellos en cada momento, y que además les alegraría la existencia cada día que permanecieran juntos.

Se separó de ella, estrechándola en un abrazo afectuoso, y luego rodeó su cintura empezando a recorrer el camino que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. Y fueron platicando, de mil y una cosas referentes al ser que ya empezaba a crecer dentro de ella.

¿Sería niña o niño?

¡Qué más daba eso! si en realidad formaba parte de los dos, el resto no tenía importancia alguna. Sólo les quedaba esperar a que llegara el glorioso momento, el día en que pudieran convertirse en… padres…

-Fin


End file.
